


All In

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, First Time, Genderswap, M/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are totally worth waiting for.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>She's actually ready to go for it well before he is, and isn't that just the story of her life? Kazuko can't even be annoyed with him about it, because that's just how Shin-chan is: careful, deliberate, and slow to commit himself to any given course of action.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Adult for smut. Written for [Porn Battle XV](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/65746.html). Genderswapped Takao. 5176 words of lovingly detailed first-time smut.

She's actually ready to go for it well before he is, and isn't that just the story of her life? Kazuko can't even be annoyed with him about it, because that's just how Shin-chan is: careful, deliberate, and slow to commit himself to any given course of action. Once he's in, though, he's all in and he doesn't hold back. Just think about the basketball team: it took approximately _forever_ for him to make up his mind what he thought about them, but once he decided to accept them, he didn't hold back even a little bit of his trust. (Kazuko can't _wait_ to see what her boys are going to do with that in the next couple of years. They're going to be _spectacular_. Her only regret is that she can't be right there on the court with them on their path to glory.)

It was the same way between the two of them: Shin-chan took his own sweet time about warming up to her (someday she's going to uncover just who it was that made Shin-chan so gun-shy with other people, and then she is going to make that person regret it), but once he did, well. There's just nothing to compare with the way his eyes go soft when he's looking her way, or his understated little smile when she fits her hand into his. The way Kazuko figures it, once he makes up his mind that he's ready to go all the way, she'll be rewarded for her patience. In the meantime, she does the sensible thing and makes an appointment with her doctor in order to take certain precautions, and then holds onto her patience (and her vibrator) with both hands.

And she's right: the day eventually arrives when Shin-chan, blushing all the way to the roots of his hair, informs her that he will have the house to himself all weekend, if she would care to come over.

"Of course I would," Kazuko says, raising herself up to the tips of her toes to kiss him. "Should I pack an overnight bag?"

He blushes even harder at that. "I hardly think your parents would condone that."

With Shin-chan, it's all in the things he does, and does not, say. And that was not a _no_. Kazuko grins. "You just leave that to me.

Shin-chan looks down at her, biting his lip just a bit. "Are you sure?"

Kazuko kind of _has_ to kiss him again for that, because honestly, how can she not when she has the sweetest boyfriend in the world? "Very sure," she says once he finally takes the hint and puts his arms around her. 

Shin-chan takes a breath and nods at her. "Then please do."

So that settles that.

Kazuko hasn't had the heart to tell Shin-chan that her family figures they've been sleeping together for a while now, so when she tells them that she's sleeping over at a friend's house Saturday night, all that really happens is that her dad sort of whimpers into his soup and her mom tells her to have a good time. Her little sister pretends to gag; little sisters are the worst.

The thing is, ready as Kazuko is, she can't quite help the flutter of nerves in her stomach the closer Saturday gets. It doesn't make much sense—she's been thinking about sleeping with Shin-chan for absolute _ages_ now, she has some very detailed fantasies built up about it by this point, and it's just ridiculous to feel all nervous about finally getting to do it. Humans are ridiculous creatures, she concludes, and that's all there is to it. Completely ridiculous.

She packs her bag anyway and heads over to Shin-chan's stomach in spite of the butterflies in her stomach, because nervous though she may be, she's also feeling the restless ache of hunger at the pit of her stomach, too. What's a few butterflies, compared to that?

When he answers the door, Shin-chan looks like he might be even more nervous than she is. He welcomes her in shyly, fidgeting as she takes her shoes off and sets her bag down. "Are you hungry? I made dinner," he blurts.

It's funny, but his nerves make it easier for her not to be nervous, somehow. Kazuko opens her eyes wide. "I didn't know you could cook."

He clears his throat. "Not really," he admits. "I warmed some things up."

She laughs. "But I'm sure you did so magnificently." Kazuko links her arm with his and smiles up at him. "Dinner sounds lovely."

This isn't the first time that she's been over to Shin-chan's house—he's had her over a couple of times to meet his family—but it's different when it's just the two of them at the dinner table. Normally Kazuko can chatter away with the best of them, but tonight she's off her game and keeps getting distracted. Shin-chan doesn't do a whole lot better—between the two of them, they keep losing the thread of their conversations and catching each other _looking_. Finally Kazuko gives up. "This is silly," she declares. "How on earth does anyone get through this? It's impossible."

She sees Shin-chan's internal struggle—maintain propriety and pretend he doesn't know what she means, or give it up and end the farce?—before his shoulders slump. "It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

"Tell me about it." Kazuko stands and begins stacking the dishes. "Let's get this all cleaned up and then go upstairs and make out for a while, how does that sound?" Making out is good; they've got that one pretty well mastered, and hey, maybe that's all they really need to set the mood.

Shin-chan immediately stands and removes the dishes from her hands. "You're a guest. I'll clean up." He takes a deep breath. "But maybe you'd like to get your bath while I do that?"

Or they could just approach things directly. That works too. Kazuko isn't really used to feeling shy around Shin-chan, but her face feels warmer than usual. "Or we could do that."

They look at each other in silence before Shin-chan ducks his head and focuses on the careful stack of dirty dishes he's building. "I laid out some towels and a robe for you. The bathroom is at the top of the stairs, on the right. You can soak as long as you like. I—my parents have their own bathroom in their suite."

"Well, _that's_ convenient," Kazuko says, diverted by a moment of envy—the amount of time she has to wait sometimes for her bath at home…! "I'll see you upstairs." If it comes out a little breathless, well, Shin-chan isn't going to hold that against her.

Kazuko does try to take her time, really she does, but she still ends up showering fast and barely ducking herself in the tub before she finds herself climbing out and drying off. She's pretty sure that Shin-chan's left her one of his yukata to wear, it's so long on her, and after toweling her hair mostly dry she pads out of the bathroom in search of her boyfriend.

She doesn't find him, but she finds his bedroom, which is the next best thing, because that's where all his books and things are. She's in the middle of inspecting some photographs—elementary-aged Shin-chan is _adorable_ —when she hears him clear his throat behind her. "Shin-chan, you never said you played the piano," she complains.

"I didn't realize that would be of any interest to you," he says as she puts the picture down and turns to look at him, and oh. Wow. Shin-chan's always been hot, but there's something about the way he wears that yukata, all loosely belted, with his damp hair combed back from his face, that's just _different_ , and in such a _nice_ way.

Kazuko finds that she has forgotten what she was originally going to say. "That's such a good look for you," she says instead.

Shin-chan blinks and glances down at himself. "It… is?"

"It _really_ is." Kazuko finds herself drifting over to him without consciously deciding to do it; she reaches out to touch her fingers to the triangle of bare chest that the loose collar of his yukata reveals. His skin is warm under her fingertips, delightfully solid. "When I rule the world, I'm going to make you dress like this all the time." 

"Megalomania again?" Shin-chan says, though he doesn't manage to sound as disapproving as he normally does. "I don't understand this obsession of yours."

Kazuko strokes his chest lightly and is delighted by the way his breathing quickens. "A girl has to have her hobbies, Shin-chan."

"Is that so?" Shin-chan lifts his hand— _oh_ , his fingers are _bare_ —and carefully tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. 

Suddenly he's not the only one breathing faster. Kazuko looks up at him as he touches the corner of her jaw. "You wouldn't want me to get _bored_ , would you?"

"Heaven please forbid," he says, right before he stoops to kiss her, light and simple.

Maybe this is how it happens, nice and easy, like water flowing down a hill. Kazuko steps closer, parting her lips beneath his and slipping her arms around him as she does; Shin-chan slides his hand into her hair, cradling her head, and settles the other at the small of her back. It feels warm through the cotton of the robe she's wearing, or maybe that's just the flush of heat she can feel skimming over her as they kiss. Kazuko doesn't particularly care which it is, as long as Shin-chan doesn't let go or stop kissing her.

Of course he does, though not before they're both out of breath and Kazuko can feel herself getting wet. (She can feel something else, too—Shin-chan's getting into the spirit of things himself.) He draws back a little. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah, that would be good." Kazuko steps back from him and perches herself on his bed (already turned down and waiting for them), leaning back against the pillows. "Are you going to join me?"

Shin-chan looks at her, all wide-eyed and stunned—he looks like he can't quite believe this is real. He steps closer to the bed and sits on the edge of it, saying her name—her given name, like she's been pestering him to do for the longest time.

Kazuko finds that her breath hitches, maybe because of that or because of the look of wonder in his eyes. She reaches up to him, laying her palm against his cheek. "Shintarou," she says softly.

He reaches up and covers her hand with his own, leaning into it; he runs his fingers over the back of her hand and wraps them around her wrist, stroking the inside of it, and bends down to kiss her again. 

Kazuko hums to him, pleased, and slides her arms around his shoulders, wanting to have him closer. "There's room for you, too," she tells him.

"Not very much room—oh," he says, taking her meaning belatedly. Then he repeats himself, tone rather different. " _Oh_."

He's right; there's really not that much room. When he stretches out with her, he ends up having to prop himself up on an elbow, half-hovering over her. It's a start, so Kazuko raises herself up to kiss him, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck to steady herself, and strokes her tongue against his until it's too much effort to hold herself up anymore. When she settles back against the pillow again, Shin-chan follows her down, and that's _nice_. And here she'd thought she'd appreciated the breadth of his shoulders before, when she hadn't known what it would be like to be sheltered beneath them. 

Kazuko hums into his mouth and slides her hands over his back, tracing the solid shape of it through the thin cotton of his yukata, learning to appreciate it in entirely new ways. She murmurs his name when he kisses the corner of her mouth and then the line of her jaw. Then he finds her throat and Kazuko shudders, all her bones turning to water when his lips stroke over the sensitive places under her ear. He _knows_ what that does to her—it's been the focus of some pretty intense make-out sessions—and Kazuko tips her head to the side as she curls her fingers in his yukata, the shivery ache of _want_ twisting low in her stomach. "Shintarou," she says, breathless, knowing that it's a plea for him to do something more, anything more, to relieve the restless itching beneath her skin. "Shintarou, please…"

She's not entirely expecting to feel his hand settle at her waist, warm through her yukata, but that's _perfect_. "Yes," she breathes, another curl of heat twisting in the pit of her stomach. "Oh, yes, please…"

Shintarou exhales against her throat, slow and a little shaky, and begins to run his hand up her side. He's done this before, too, but this time _feels_ different, somehow. When he reaches her chest and cups her breast through the yukata, they both shudder. Kazuko arches into the warm weight of his hand, and the way response ripples through her body, and turns her face to kiss him again, open, as he strokes his thumb over the shape of her. The robe is thin enough that she can feel almost everything, more than she can when she's wearing her school uniform while he feels her up, but it's not _enough_. "Shintarou, please," she says again, shaping the words against his mouth as she loosens a hand from her grip on his back and reaches up to tug the collar of her yukata loose and open.

The sound Shintarou makes is stunned; he lifts his head to look at her, wide-eyed, glasses a little askew on his nose. Kazuko smiles at him—she's not the type to coo and dote, but there's just something about him that makes her feel helplessly tender—and reaches up to take his glasses off and set them safely aside. Her robe's already on its way to being properly disarranged; she wriggles a bit and tugs on her collar some more, until she can feel air on her skin.

Even Shintarou, for all his self-discipline, is only human. He can't keep himself from trying to steal a quick look, and once he _looks_ , his gaze lingers. Kazuko watches him swallow as his eyes go wide, almost reverent. "Kazuko," he breathes, softly, and lays his fingers against her bare skin.

There's no reason for that to feel so much different, so much _better_ , but it does. Kazuko doesn't even recognize the sound she makes when he strokes her, exploring the shape of her with a light touch, but the sensation runs over every nerve she has. "No, don't stop," she gasps when Shin-chan freezes. "It's good." 

_Good_ hardly seems adequate to describe how it feels to have his hands on her bare skin, stroking over her breasts with increasing confidence, but it's going to have to do, since Kazuko isn't really in a place to pick through her vocabulary for the perfect word right now. Shin-chan's hands feel wonderful on her skin, and he explores her carefully, testing to see what she likes, though that's probably less conclusive than it could be. Kazuko likes _everything_ from the way her breasts fit into the cups of his palms to the way his thumb feels when he drags it over the peak of her breast, rubbing it over taut, pebbled skin. And she likes the way Shintarou looks at her, like she's the most amazing thing he's ever seen. It warms her in a completely different way than his touch does. 

Kazuko reaches up to him, coaxing him down close enough to kiss again, and groans when he trails his lips to her throat again. Then she feels his lips against her collarbone, soft on her skin, and groans even before he kisses his way down to her breasts. Heat twists tightly through her, drawing her taut with its steady burn. Kazuko slides her fingers into Shintarou's hair, gasping at the first stroke of his tongue against her skin, soft and hot, and the bolt of pure sensation that rocks her. "Shintarou," she gasps, shaking as pleasure twists through her, following the brush of his tongue, and then he closes his mouth on her, sucking softly while he cups her other breast in his hand and strokes it gently.

Kazuko groans, squirming with the way each careful shift of his fingers and lips and tongue causes a fresh cascade of sensation to rush through her, ratcheting the tension of her arousal ever tighter while she pants for breath and her hips shift restlessly against the bed, no longer entirely under her conscious control. Then Shintarou tries just the barest edge of his teeth against her skin, and that pushes her over the edge. Kazuko arches under Shintarou as the thread of pleasure snaps and orgasm lashes through her, one long pulse of heat that makes her cry out with her surprise.

She falls back against the pillow, trembling and stunned—she hadn't realized her breasts could be _that_ sensitive—and opens her eyes to see that Shintarou is frozen over her, staring down at her and looking panicked. "Did I hurt you?" he whispers, sounding horrified.

Kazuko giggles, giddy and unable to help herself. "You just made me come, Shin-chan."

He blinks at her. "I—but—you—" He stops, consternated, and shakes his head. "That can happen without…?" His voice trails off suggestively as he goes pink.

"Always knew you were gifted," Kazuko tells him, just for the way he blushes. She stretches and shudders a little—every bit of her skin feels sensitive after she comes, and the drag of cotton against her damp skin is more sensation than she really likes. 

While Shintarou is busy blushing, she begins to wriggle out of the yukata. The sleeves are easy enough to pull her arms through; it's not until she goes for the sash that Shintarou catches up with her. "Kazuko—"

"I want this thing off," Kazuko says, coasting on endorphins and determination in order to keep shyness at bay. She pulls the knot loose and peels the yukata back from her skin, and that _is_ better, even if her cheeks do feel hot. " _There_." Geez, she can smell how hot he's gotten her, rising heavy and sweet in the air, and that's sort of embarrassing—

Shintarou makes a sound, husky, in his throat. He's looking at her, eyes gone wide again. "Oh," he says softly. "You're so beautiful."

Kazuko has to swallow against the sudden ache in her throat. "You think so?"

Shintarou gives her a look as though he can't believe she'd ask something so silly. "Do you think I'd say so if I didn't?" It's the same sort of pissy thing he'd normally say, but his eyes are soft, looking at her, and he sets his fingers on her hip very lightly. "…may I?"

Another roll of heat runs through her, just at that. "Yeah," Kazuko says. "Of course you can."

Neither of them says anything about the way his fingers tremble against her skin as he lets them drift across the soft skin low on her stomach, just above the tangle of curls between her thighs, or the breath he takes as he runs his palm down her thigh. Kazuko's heart is beating faster even before he slides his fingers up the inside of her thigh, and she shivers as she spreads herself open for him and feels the first delicate brush of his fingers between her legs. 

"Oh," Shintarou says, low and breathless. "Oh, you're so wet…" He strokes his fingers over her, tracing them over the slick seam of her folds. 

Even that touch is enough to make Kazuko shudder. "You did that to me," she murmurs, scarcely recognizing her own voice for how husky it is.

Shintarou groans and parts the folds of her body carefully, so gently that it steals Kazuko's breath even before he touches her, tracing his fingertips against her, learning the shape of her body. She moans, lifting her hips against his fingers, seeking more of their slow touch as pleasure sings up her spine—this is different from touching herself in ways she can't entirely quantify, except that it's amazing. "Yes," she tells him, and then cries out softly when he brushes his fingers over her clit. "Shintarou—!" Kazuko tips her head back against the pillow, pleasure sparking behind her eyelids. After a split second of hesitation, Shintarou circles his fingers over her clit, around it, slow and careful, until she closes her hand on the pillow and feels the way heat is pooling between her thighs again, coiling tight. "Shintarou," she gasps, "Shintarou, _please_ —" She doesn't even know what she's asking him for.

What she gets is the slide of his fingers, slipping between her folds and over her entrance. When she opens her eyes, Shintarou is biting his lip with concentration as she feels him nudging a fingertip into her, and _oh_ , that's what she wanted. Kazuko moans, lifting into the pressure of his hand. "Yes," she breathes, "oh yes, that's _good_ —"

Shintarou presses his finger into her; the slide of it is easy and slow. "You're so hot," he whispers, eyes wide, stilling over her, inside her. "Kazuko…"

She lifts against his hand, sighing at how it feels to have that solid touch inside her. "Shintarou," she says, to get his attention, and rolls her hips against his hand again.

It works. Shintarou swallows and curls his finger inside her, stroking it against her, and _oh_ , that's even better. Kazuko groans at the pleasure climbing her spine and smiles at him. "More?" she suggests.

Shintarou looks stunned. "Already?"

"Mm, yes." Kazuko reaches up to kiss him, grinning a little. "I usually go for three, myself, but your hands are bigger than mine."

Shintarou stares at her, and for a moment his expression goes faraway, like he's thinking about something that requires all his attention. "Oh," he says, like a prayer. "Oh, Kazuko…" He refocuses on the present moment and gazes at her, almost reverent, and slips a second finger into her.

Kazuko groans with the firmer stretch of it, relaxing against the pillows as Shintarou presses his fingers deep, stroking them against her slowly, and murmurs his name at the way pleasure sings along her nerves.

When he brushes his fingers over her clit, she arches against the starburst of sensation, crying his name. The two sensations, the stroke of his fingers inside her and the slow circle of his thumb over her clit, braid together, drawing a moan out of her as heat coils low in her belly, hot and heavy and urgent. Kazuko catches at his shoulder, trembling, aware that there's a torrent of nonsense tumbling from her lips and unable to stop it, until the feeling grows too intense to bear and she comes again, the wash of heat racing over her, sweet and brilliant, as her body wrings down on Shintarou's fingers.

Afterwards she slumps back, panting, feeling the glow of pleasure from head to toe. "Damn, Shintarou… _damn_." She'd known it was going to be worth being patient, but geez. She opens her eyes and smiles at him, dizzy, drinking in the sight of his awe. "You've done your research, haven't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he says, frosty, though the effort is undercut by the way he won't meet her eyes.

Kazuko laughs anyway and forces coordination out of her muscles. "Of course not. Silly me." She wants to laugh herself breathless with how good she feels, but there are more productive things to do than that, so she pushes herself mostly upright instead and kisses Shintarou. 

He reaches back automatically, settling a hand in her hair, and doesn't realize what she's up to until after she loosens his sash enough for his yukata to hang open. "Kazuko!" he protests, sounding almost scandalized.

She smiles at him, not looking down, though she is _sorely_ tempted. "You're getting ahead of me, Shin-chan. That's not fair, is it?"

He's flushed pink, and he looks almost hungry as he licks his lips. "I… suppose not."

"That's right," Kazuko says, and folds his yukata back. "Oh…"

Now Shintarou's expression looking at her makes more sense; research is one thing, but the actual reality of Shintarou is something else entirely. His cock juts out from his body, flushed darker than the rest of his skin, and glistens wetly at the tip. Shintarou makes a low sound, almost a whine, when she touches her fingers to the tip of it, feeling the stickiness of his precome and the silky softness of his skin, hot beneath her fingertips. She traces her fingertips over the shape of his head and the slit in it, feeling the way more precome beads up beneath her touch as Shintarou's breathing goes ragged, and watches the way his cock twitches as she runs her fingers down the length of it. Shintarou groans; when she looks, his eyes are squeezed shut and his teeth are set so tightly against his lip that it has gone entirely white. 

Kazuko shivers at how he looks, amazed that she's the one doing this to him, making him look and sound like that, and curls her fingers around the thickness of him. He groans again; she can feel the way his cock moves against her palm as she holds him, the way his hips rock against her hand. Kazuko strokes him, slow, watching the way his expression flickers and changes as she does, listening to the sounds he makes and feeling the way she responds to that herself, until he groans and his cock throbs in her hand, spilling come over her fingers. 

Shintarou sags; it feels like the most natural thing in the world to catch him and let his weight bear them down against the mattress as he trembles. Kazuko steals a tissue from the box by the bed to wipe her fingers clean and then winds her arms around him, savoring the way his weight feels over her and the heat of his skin against hers. "How was that?" she murmurs to him.

Shintarou shivers and raises his head to look at her. "That—Kazuko—" Words fail him, and so he kisses her instead, which is a good enough answer for her. She hums to him and kisses back, pushing the yukata off his shoulders so she can feel his skin under her palms. Shintarou makes a low sound against her mouth, one of pleasure, and continues to kiss her, stroking his fingers through her hair as he shifts closer to her.

Kazuko likes the way it feels as his muscles move under his skin as she strokes the pleasing solidity of them—athletic boys are the _best_. And his chest feels good pressed against hers, teasing over the sensitive peaks of her breasts. Kazuko squirms under him, pulling her knees up. They both gasp as he comes to settle against the cradle of her hips. Shintarou groans against her mouth and kisses the corner of her jaw. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" she asks, feeling him beginning to rouse again.

Shintarou shudders; she feels the way his cock moves against the slickness of her thighs. His voice is soft against her ear, shy. "I—er. I bought—condoms."

Kazuko smiles and turns her face to kiss him. "Don't worry. I've got it." He pulls back to look at her, questioning. "I've had plenty of time to plan for this, y'know." She reaches up to brush the tumble of hair back from his eyes, smiling at him. "Plenty of time to plan. And think. I've done a _lot_ of thinking, Shin-chan."

Shintarou swallows again, eyes soft and wondering. "Kazuko…" He bends to kiss her, infinitely tender about it, until Kazuko winds her arms around him and presses him close. He strokes a hand up her side to touch her breasts, and their kisses turn deeper, more intense, as the heat between them begins to build again. Kazuko moves against his hands, humming to him and shifting against his hips, little flashes of heat darting through her with every slow rub of his cock between her thighs as he begins to fill and harden again. Shintarou can't seem to stop touching her; he smoothes his hands over her without ceasing, finding places Kazuko hasn't even realized could make her moan till now, while he kisses her until her lips tingle and are tender. He whispers her name over and over, deep and breathless, until he shudders and says, hoarse, " _Please_."

"Yes," she breathes, husky with how much she wants him. "Yes, please…" She reaches down to help him guide his cock against her, gasping with the way it feels as it slides between her folds. Kazuko cries out, wordless, with the first stretch of it as he finally begins to sink into her, hot and solid and slow. Shintarou groans, trembling, bracing himself over her, while Kazuko pants for breath against the fully, heavy slide of his cock inside her. "Shintarou," she whispers, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh… _oh_ …"

He groans, low, and strokes his fingers through her hair as he murmurs her name.

Kazuko lifts herself to kiss him, grinding their hips together, and they groan as one. " _Yes_ ," she says, pressing her hips against his, seeking more of that perfect friction and pressure and the slide of his cock inside her.

Shintarou groans her name and kisses her, rolling his hips against hers as he eases her down. Kazuko sinks her fingers into his shoulders, moving against him, and they catch the rhythm of it together. It feels like flying, or running—an inexorable kind of movement that builds pleasure steadily. Kazuko feels it curling tight at the base of her spine, coiling through her until she _has_ to reach down and stroke herself to complete the circuit. She cries out again as pleasure floods over her, shaking her very bones, and feels it as Shintarou falls over the edge after her—feels him coming inside her as he shudders in her arms, before he goes slack against her—and that draws another spasm of pleasure through her before she subsides at last.

Shintarou pants against her throat. "Oh," he whispers, voice shaking as he tightens his arms around her. "Oh, Kazuko, that—you— _oh_."

Kazuko rubs her fingers over the line of his spine, feeling too languid to do more than that. "That was amazing," she murmurs, smiling dreamily at his ceiling. "So worth waiting for."

"Truly?" Shintarou asks softly.

"Absolutely," Kazuko says, and she smiles when she feels the way his lips curve against her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always lovely!


End file.
